1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an encapsulation film, an organic electronic device (OED) including the same, and a method of manufacturing an OED using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An OED is a device including an organic material layer in which electric charges are exchanged using holes and electrons, and the OED may be, for example, a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter, or an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
Among the OLEDs, an OLED has a lower power consumption and a higher response speed, and is advantageous to a thinner display device or lighting than a conventional light source. Such an OLED also has excellent space applicability, and is expected to be applied to various fields including all kinds of portable devices, monitors, notebook computers and TVs.
For commercialization and expanded use of the OLED, the most critical problem is durability. Organic materials and metal electrodes included in the OLED are very easily oxidized by an external factor, for example, moisture. Therefore, a product including an OLED is very sensitive to environmental factors. For this reason, various methods have been suggested to effectively prevent the permeation of oxygen or moisture into an OED such as an OLED from the outside.
In Patent Document 1, an adhesive capsulation composition film and an organic electroluminescent element are disclosed, and the composition is a polyisobutylene (PIB)-based pressure-sensitive adhesive, but has low processability and low reliability under a high-temperature and high-humidity condition. In addition, in a process of laminating large-scale flat panels, air bubbles are enclosed between the panels, and therefore a uniform laminating property may not be obtained.
Therefore, there is a demand for developing an encapsulant, which allows an OED to ensure a demanded lifespan, effectively prevents the permeation of moisture into the OED, maintains reliability under a high-temperature and high-humidity condition, and has an excellent laminating property, which is one of the characteristics required during a process of manufacturing a panel.